


Not All Citrus is Created Equally

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Kid Alphonse Elric, Kid Edward Elric, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Trisha ran into the kitchen hearing her oldest panic.





	

Trisha ran into the kitchen hearing her oldest panic. Nothing seemed amiss in the kitchen. Nothing looked broken. She didn't see anything on fire. Both of her children were intact, conscious, and not bleeding. Ed, however, was yelling at the top of his lungs at a speed unintelligible as human speech and Al was... What on earth was that face Al was making? Her youngest child looked both betrayed and confused. His little fists were balled up tightly in the air and his eyes were welling up with tears.

“Ed, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Ed inhaled for an eternity and then wailed at the top of his lungs. “Al looked hungry so I gave him a yellow orange and then he started making weird faces and I think I broke Al!”

Trisha tried very hard not to laugh.


End file.
